


Amelia Pond Doesn't Like Classic Films

by MaleaBotor



Series: The In-Between [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleaBotor/pseuds/MaleaBotor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory is 13, and put upon. Amelia isn't really bothered about his discomfort. Rory/Amelia, prooooobably unrequited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amelia Pond Doesn't Like Classic Films

“Oh, hey, that reminds me,” says Amelia. Rory looks between her and the screen.

“You’re not going to catch anything if you keep interrupting,” he says. “You know, _this_ , THIS is why you never think this stuff is funny.” Amelia crosses her legs and leans back into the sofa.

“No, I think that because it’s _boring_ , stupid,” she says.

“Hey,” says Rory warningly. “Buster Keaton is a _genius_.”

“ _That reminds me_ ,” Amelia says again, pointedly. Rory sighs, and pauses the film before she pulls out the ‘I’m 14 and you’re still only 13’ argument.

“About what?” he asks, looking at the screen. “Billiards?”

“No, I want to try something,” Amelia says. “Don’t move.”

“I can’t promise that,” says Rory, eying her nervously. Amelia scoffs at him, an eye-rolling ‘psssh’.

“Come on. It’s not something bad. Probably.”

“Oh, thanks, I feel much better now,” Rory says dryly and Amelia cuffs him. “Ow! Alright! Yes! No moving!”

“Good,” says Amelia and then frowns, concentrating. “Okay.” She starts out by taking the clips out of her hair. Normal clips. Rory’s glad she’s past that whole thing with the butterfly clips. He got punched in the arm a lot, pointing out how daft those were. Amelia, meanwhile, is ruffling her hair up a bit, running her fingers through it underneath. She has really, REALLY lovely hair, Rory thinks. So vibrant, it almost doesn’t look real. He wonders what she’s doing with it. Building up electricity to give him a shock? She _is_ wearing a jumper. She could easily be building it up, wool, static-y.

He’s thinking about that, so that when Amelia stands up off the sofa, walks over to stand in front of him and puts her hand on his chest, he flinches slightly. This causes Amelia to look at him like he’s an idiot.

“Move back a bit,” she commands him and he does so, shuffling back so his calves are right against the sofa.

Amelia considers him a moment and then she climbs up to straddle him.

“Okay, what—” Rory begins.

“Shut up,” says Amelia. “I’m trying to work this out.” Rory closes his mouth and tries not to make eye contact, because it’s suddenly awkward, with Amelia’s face inches away from him. What’s this for? What’s this about? She’s never shown any interest before! Rory’s imagination flips rather inconveniently on as Amelia puts her hands on his shoulders, and he hopes whatever it is she’s doing won’t involve her moving her hips any closer to his.

Amelia leans in, and says “Hm,” and then tries raising herself up a bit higher. This doesn’t seem to suit whatever she’s doing either.

“Right,” she says, and climbs back off, and Rory surreptitiously adjusts his jeans. He’s been hiding this crush of his for three years, now, because Amelia is his best friend and he doesn’t want to lose that. Especially not like this, where Amelia’d probably…smack him, and call him a disgusting _boy_ , and stop being his friend or something. No. Not feel comfortable around him anymore, which is worse.

“Are you done, yet?” he asks hopefully.

“No,” says Amelia. She worries at her bottom lip for a moment. “Lean back a bit, like you’re relaxing.”

Rory nearly argues, but then he doesn’t, instead, and leans back, very much not relaxed at all. “Can you _please_ tell me why you’re doing this?”

“Practise,” says Amelia, climbing back to straddle him again. “I need to know if this works before trying it on Philip. And I knew you wouldn’t mind.”

“Oh,” says Rory, trying to sound as neutral as he possibly can while feeling several things at once. Sort of a mix of feeling hurt because Amelia thinks he won’t mind, like he doesn’t even register as a boy on her radar but then it does mean she trusts him, even if it’s as a stand-in for her boyfriend who, by the way, is going to get whatever this is AFTER Rory does. Oh god, he’s getting something she’s practising for her boyfriend. “Right,” he adds, as Amelia puts her hands on his shoulders. And then he notices her shifting forward again, so, rather panicked, he puts his hands on her hips to stop her. Which makes her frown at him and he has to try and invent an explanation, something he is completely crap at.

“Well,” he says, “I thought. If…you’re practising, I…had…best do what…Philip might do when you do it.”

Amelia looks suspicious for a moment and then grins. “Good thinking,” she says. And then she leans forward and lets her hair cascade around him. Now that he’s got his brilliant excuse that he can’t believe he actually managed to come up with, he wants to run his hands through it. But he can’t. Amelia might shift forward if he lets go.

“Does this work?” says Amelia, leaning in a bit closer. “Is it sexy or is it stupid?”

“Errr…sexy,” says Rory. “Yep, sexy, definitely.”

“You’re not just saying that?”

“Nope?”

“Good,” says Amelia, looking pleased. “Then I can do the next bit.” And with that, she leans in the extra two inches and kisses him, one hand leaving his shoulder to grab at his hair. Rory barely knows what’s happening before she breaks it off and looks contemplative again. “No…that doesn’t work.”

“Doesn’t it?” Rory very nearly squeaks. That was his first kiss, but unless Amelia has a lot of innate talent, it definitely wasn’t hers. He’s still reeling.

“No,” says Amelia. “Hang on. It’s not quite right.”

‘Right’ is apparently curving her body slightly to push her chest a bit closer to Rory, pushing him back by his shoulders into the sofa cushions, and leaning down to snog him viciously. Rory just keeps still and tries his best to kiss back. He wouldn’t even know what to do with his hands if he could move them.  
It’s far too soon that Amelia moves away, ‘too soon’ being EVER. Philip, that bastard, is who this was all really for. He sighs as Amelia climbs sideways off him to sit back on the sofa, against the arm, her knees pulled halfway up to her chest. She wipes her mouth off with the back of her hand and smiles at him.

“Thanks, Rory. I had an idea but you never really know if it’ll work ‘til you try it.”

“Yeah! No! Glad I could help!” says Rory weakly and tries to subtly pull a sofa cushion over onto his lap.

“Are we going to go back to your boring genius film, then?” Amelia prompts.

“Yes! That,” says Rory, pressing play and wondering if this is what he’ll think of from now on, every time he watches this movie.

As it so happens, it is, and it makes one day of the one film class he ends up taking at school an extremely awkward experience.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my very best to write things that 14-year-olds might think were sexy. I don't even remember where this idea came from, now.


End file.
